Black, White and Grey
by Ookami-Kisanagii
Summary: A scared 13-year-old girl drenches in mud and many bruises, she tremble to anyone who tries to come close to her. But what will happen to this scared girl when she meets the ends between Black and White. Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize...
1. Prologue: Running?

**Prologue: Running!?!**

**When you're afraid of the world.........you learn to run away from it! Imagine your once peaceful and happy life being tacking and thrown away from you within second. That is what happened to me...**

Darkness...That's all I see around me. The water, from the rain, pouring down onto my face. The sound of my bare feet smashing and sliding into the mud. My small and frail body running away from my fear, down a long dirt road never seeming to end. "Hah...ghe...ah...hah!" My breath rapidly racing, my voice scratchy and almost lost. "Hah-hah-hah-hah...GAHH!" Tripping over who knows what, I fall face first into the muddy road. "I can't move...My body...hurts too much" I tried to hold myself together with my last bit of strength, turning my head slightly so I could see with the light that came from the moon hiding behind the rain clouds. Suddenly there was a bright light that was coming towards me. "Is...that the light of heaven...?" I smiled weakly to myself. "Well...at least if I die...no one can hurt me, and...my sister won't be alone anymore." My eyelids started to drop. I couldn't see or hear much, but the light came to a sudden stop about 2 M away from my limb body. I couldn't see their faces but I remember hearing their voices.

"Roger, Roger! Get out of the car quickly and come aid me." Said a soft, yet worried, old voice.

"Quillsh what's the matter? Is something the ma--- dear god, is she alright?" Roger worried as he hastened help my limbered body out of the mud. "We must get her to a hospital, quickly."

"There's no time. Will have to take her to our resident and treat her there." Quillsh replied. They gently place me into what seemed to be their car.

**Afterward Roger started the car and drove quickly, and safely, toward my destination. That's where I lost consciousness. **

"_My head fells light...? And the air around me doesn't smell damp anymore...It smell fresh and clear..."_I had no clue where I was all I could feel was my body lying on top of soft fabric. My minded seem at peace for the moment so I decided to open my eyes. Slowly I open them. My vision was blurry, but I could see three body figures. One sitting next to me and the others talking to themselves. Finally my vision was clear.

"Oh...So your finally awake?" The old man to the right spoke. I was still a little drowsy, but my posture reminded the same.

"Thank goodness, you had us all worried there, young lady." The old man to the left spoke. I wasn't sure what was going on, but...my body started to back up.

"Oh wait, please you mustn't move yet." The nurse sitting next to me started to bring her hand over to set me back down, but to quickly do my fear return to my mind.

"No! Don't touch me!!" I screamed in horror, jumping to the corner of the room for distance, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"I see you must still be terrified about last night." The old man, on the right side, sat up from his chair and gently walk over to where I was. "Don't be afraid my dear." He lean his hand towards me. "Ah, I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Quillsh Wammy, but you can call me Watari." Judging by the way his hand is position I guess he expect me to shake his hand. My body is still a little shaking, but my instincts tell me that I can trust him. Slowly I grapes his hand and shake it. "That's more like it." Watari smile gentle at me.

"And my name is Roger Ruvie." The other old man came aside and offer his hand instinctively, again, I shake his hand as well. "Let me guess...You must be Patricia Westdox. Am I correct?"

"Ah...? _How did he come to know my really name...could he be working for them?_" I was shock to hear.

"Ehe...Don't be alarm. They didn't know your name out of curiosity. We found the information on your dog tags that where hanging around your neck. Along with your date of birth." The nurse, on the other side of the room, said. I took a deep breath to calm myself down a little.

"So, why don't you tell us who you really are, my dear." Watari offer his hand again, but this time to pull me up from the floor and back onto the bed. I look down towards my feet.

"Yes...Your right my name is Patricia Westdox, I'm 13 years old and I was born on October 18, 1991." I responded.

**[Pause: Patricia Westdox, born October 18, 1991, I have blond hair and grey eyes, my body is somewhat weak and pale, I wear on over sized t-shirt, with three horizontal strips that kinda look like a setting sun, and a over sized jeans that fit just perfectly over my hips, the only set of jewellery I wear are my dog tags]**

"...Emily use this information to find her parents." Roger commanded the nurse. Suddenly my head turned sharply towards the front of the room.

"Yes, right away!" Emily started to head out of the room.

"No, don't!!" I shot out to stop her. My hand reaching out of fear. Everyone turned faced me. "Wha-what I meant to say was that my parents...are dead." I look away from them.

"I see." Watari look away for a moment, but then return to facing me.

"Umm...If I don't mind asking...where am I?"

"You are in the infamous 'Wammy House' home of intelligent children who have lost their parents or who are refugee." Watari replied.

"In other words an orphanage for smart kid." Roger also put in.

"The...Wammy House? I remember my sister telling me about this place." I the tough of my sister my mind seem to return to the darkness of my heart, but before Watari could speak again, I decided to correct myself. "Of course that was before she...died." I said silently.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry. It seems everyone in your family has passed on..." I remind silent. "But no matter you still need a place to call home. After you've recovered we will send you to a proper orphanage." Watari finished.

"Huh? A proper one...but isn't this a or—" I was cut off before I could finish.

"Yes, but this is one for children with intelligence way beyond normal people." Roger bogged in. "You wouldn't be able to stay here unless your **IQ** was above 200 or more." Roger added.

"Is-isn't there a way I could prove to you. I wish to stay here..." Both Roger and Watari waited for me to respond. "The atmosphere in this place comforts me, for the first time in a long time. I feel...sane." I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt that my fear wouldn't find me in this place, like there was a protective barrier around these walls. Emily was back from where ever she went.

"You know...she could take an **IQ** test like all the other students." She recommended. I look up at her with a shire bit of hope in my grey eyes.

"That's a splendid idea, Emily." Watari smiled as he turned to face me once again. "How about it! Will you take a simple test to see if you're worthy of staying in this institution?" He asked. I simply nodded at his responds. "Good. Well then, since you're a little jumpy at meeting new people, how about we ascend you one of our best teachers. Roger will you please get Miss Seiz."

"Of course. I'll be right back." Rogers' bowed before heading out of the room. The thought of meeting someone new made my stomach twist, but when I notice a young beautiful woman, who looked to be in her 20, walk in my nerves seem to settle. "Miss Seiz this young girl is the one who will take the test." Rogers' hand wave in my direction. The woman look towards me, staring at me intensively as if she was burning a hole through my forehead, but then her expression seem to calm. She was smiling at me.

"I see..." Her voice was strong, but gentle at the same time. She suddenly started to walk up to my side. Again, my body tense up. I started to shake slightly. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. It's nice to meet you my name is Miss Seiz." She didn't offer me her hand, strangely. I guess she knew I didn't like physical contact that much. "Are you able to stand on your feet?" I replied with a slow nod. "Good, then could you follow me?" Again I nodded and stood up on my feet. I didn't notice before, but I was wearing white, almost hospital like, pyjama's. Then I follow out of the room. There wasn't much to see...it was just a long hallway.

"Where are we going?" I decided to ask as I walk behind her, keeping a couple of feet between us. I was holding my hands close to my chest. Who knows what sort of weird thing could be living here? Finally we reached a door way that spelled '**Miss Seiz Office**'.

"This is my office. In here no one will bug you. It will just be you and me in here while you take your test." She leaned in a little closer to my face. I stood perfectly still. "Are _you_ ready?" She asked as she opened the door behind her. I took a couple of breath to calm myself before nodding. Slow, I walk into her somewhat tiny little office/classroom. I guess if kids get in trouble they come here. "You may sit where ever you please." She gestured her hand towards any of the seat. I sat on the right side of the room, in the front row, (closes to the windows) waiting patiently for my test. I watch as she scrambled through her drawer, probably trying to look for the test. At last, she pulled out a small pile of paper and placed it on my desk. "You may begin. If you need any help just ask." She smiled at me before returning to her own desk at the front of the room.

"Ok...No pressure!" I reminded myself. While running through my test; once in a while I would glance up at the clock to check the time, but every time I look the clock didn't seem to move.

"If you're worried about the time, don't be, the clock is broken." Miss Seiz, who I thought was asleep, spoke with a very lazy tone. She was laid back in her chair. "You don't have to worry about how long it will take you to finish. Take all the time in the world." She slightly raised her head to gaze at me. "I'm not the type of person to rush others." With that she returned to slacking off. After about what seem to be an hour and a half I finally finish my work. I didn't tell anyone about this, but my parents made me work really, _really_, hard in school. My average was solid A-.

"Umm...excuse me? I'm finish." The teacher raised her head. Shaking it quickly to wake herself up I presume. And walk over to pick up my sheets. The test was about 7 pages long. She quickly flicker through the pages to make sure I answered every question and then smiled at me in return.

"Good work. Why don't you return to the nurses office for the night; by the way it's 10:38 pm, and rest. By tomorrow we should have your results, ok."

"Ahh..." I hesitated to speak.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Ahh...could you walk me back to the nurse's office, please..._I'm a little scared of this unfamiliar place..."_ I whispered the last part. I look up to notice her smiling at me again.

"Of course I will, but will have to make a quick stop to Rogers' office first, to drop of your test." She walked over towards the door, opening it for me to step outside first. "I have to lock the door. _Or else those damn kids will get into my shit again._" I looked at her shockingly. I didn't expect someone as kind and pretty as her to curse. She laughed pithily at my expression.

"Where is Rogers' office? Is it far from here?" I asked.

"Just a couple doors down the hall it not that far from my room." She pointed down the somewhat dark hall way, the moon was the only source of light, putting her keys back into her pocket. We walk a little ways, while I stayed close to her, and we finally reached Rogers' room. She quickly knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in...?" A weak voice spoke on the opposite side of the door.

"..." I remind silence as Miss Seiz opened the way.

"Here you go Roger." Miss Seiz forcefully placed my test on Rogers' desk making it rumble a little.

"You shouldn't be so recluse, my dear." Roger sighed as if he knew she would do that.

"Come on Rogers' you know me better than that. You are the one that raised me half my lifetime." She spoke sarcastically. Roger sighed once again.

"You're right...well then thank you, and good night to the both of you." While he was trying to finish I didn't even notice her already starting to head out the door.

"Yeah, yeah! Good night to you to." She waved lazily before turning down the hall. "You coming or what?" I quickly turn do bow good bye to him before catching up with her.

"Umm... Miss Seiz if you don't mind me asking you seem like a –" Before I could finish she took over.

"A totally different person, yeah, I know. I get that a lot." She had her hands up around the back of her neck. I'm guessing for support? She seems a little childish for her age. "That's because I was raised her when I was about your age. I already know Roger and everyone other adult that works here.

"Then...how come you returned?" Why would someone who's already left this institution return?

"Because...hmm...I still love this place. When I left this place I was pretty smart and I could have gotten any other job that I wanted, but the only one I wanted at the time was the only thing that this place was lacking...teachers!" She looked down and smiled at me. I notice that we've arrived back at the nurse's office and she open the door for me. I walk in and clamed into the bed. She walked over to my side and dragged the covers over me to make me comfortable. This...was the nicest anyone has been to me in a long time. I almost felt like cry...almost. "You wanna know the real reason why I came back?" She kneeled down next to me. I was already use to her presence being near me. I nodded at her question. "It's because I get to watch children like you grow up to be better than me..." I look at her expressionless. She chuckled to herself. "Don't worry I'm not a child molester or something...I just like...children." It was my turn to smile.

"I bet all the kids here like you." I replied my vision starting to get blurry.

"Well I got about 85% of them on my side." She sweatdropped as she stood up.

"What about the other 15%?" I was barely able to speak my eyes were shot now, but I could still hear her.

"Those children are a little more difficult to win over, but for now I think that you should get some rest." And with that she turned off the light. "Good night." Finally the door close and I was already gone...

**When I woke up the next morning it was all ready 9:47 am, in the morning. I notice some kids playing outside through my window. I closed the curtain to change back into my usual clothe. While placing the white pj's one the edge of the bed I clip on my dog tag. Suddenly there was a knock on the door...**

"Hai..." I answered. Watari was the first to open the door. Behind him were Roger and Miss Seiz.

"Good morning, my dear, did you sleep well last night?" Watari spoke with care as he stood in front of me. I nodded for my reply. "That's good...But further more why don't you sit back down on your bed while we talk." He pointed his hand towards the bed. I did what I was told and sat back down onto the bed. The other two decided to sit in the other chairs that were left from the other day.

"Is something wrong?" I was a little worried...Did I fail? Where my results bad?

"Oh no of course not, in fact everything some to be clear now." I was a little confused by all of this. Suddenly Roger spoke up.

"Congratulation, my dear, you pass!" Roger smiled at me, so did Miss Seiz. "I look over your test and your answer were exactly what we were looking for, maybe even better then we though. _Of course there are still children in this institution far more intelligent then you._"

"So..." I didn't know what else to say.

"So... It means you get to stay here." Miss Seiz answer. She seems to be the most pleased out of everyone here. Now I was speechless.

"And with that told, you are otherwise to change your name to hide your really one if you like." Said Watari.

"I can change my name..." I was a little surprise.

"Yep! To anything you like...as long as it's appropriate." Miss Seiz added in. I closed my eyes and remembered back to when my sister was still alive. She uses to read me my favourite story every night. I came to really admire the courage and strength this small 10 year old girl had when she venture into the rabbit hole...Wait a minute...That's it!?

"How about...Alice?" I smiled.

* * *

**YO! I know I haven't touched this Fic in like FOREVER, but I still have a liking for it! I'm still interested in writing it, but it may be a while before I get back into it. But I wanted to say that I changed up my character's name from Sun, to Alice. Her old name really didn't give her any meaning, but her new name a let's has a story behind it. Hope you enjoy reading it! Peace........OH! And R & R! X**d


	2. Chapter 1: Bids

**Chapter 1: Bids!?**

**Once again....Here I am staring at my fate or should I say door? It's been a day since I was told that I pass the I.Q. test. With that I am able to live in the Wammy House. But this is still an orphanage and that means that I still have to attend daily classes. Room 66... Originally this was room 666, but because of the superficial...ness they had to take down one of the 6's. But even after they took it down, when I open that door, it was still hell...**

**[Flash Back]**

Watari stared at me with curiosity. Was my name a little...weird. "I'm sorry...maybe I should change it to something-" Before I could finish Watari chuckled loudly.

"No, no that a very interesting name. Alice! I think it suit you perfectly." His smile grew wider. He seem quiet amuse. Suddenly he glanced up at Miss Seiz. "Seiz, why don't you show **Alice**to her new quarters. I bet it would be much more comfortable then the infirmary." He stood up from where he was sitting. His hand roamed through his front pocket, and shortly after, pulling a pair of keys out. "Her room is in the 'West Wing' of the building." He placed the keys in her hand.

"No problem." Miss seiz grasped the keys in her hand and looked down towards me. "Coming?" I nodded, with almost a hint of a smile. For some reason I really did enjoy Miss Seiz company. I started to follow her out the door way.

"Thank you..._some much!"_ I bowed before leaving. I stayed close by, still not knowing what rooms in this institution.

"Hehe...don't worry. None of the other kids are around right now. Classes are in session." She laughed. She must have seen how pre-cautious my face seems to show. Finally, after turning down a couple of corridor, we stop. "Here we are room 7." She held the keys up towards the door knob, inserting them in and turning to the right. "I should warn you..." She remained motionless. "There are a few kids that are a little, how should I say this, crazy! For example...if you see a boy with blond hair and is always eating a bar a chocolate, don't be afraid of him. He might look mean, but his just really, _really, _emotional. I bet he's as sweet as his chocolate, but he's embarrassed to show himself in that manner." She finished and with that she opens _my_new bedroom door. "Welcome to the place where you'll be spending the rest of your teenage life." She moved aside so that I could come inside.

"It's so-" I tried to speak but I was cut off...A lot of people like to do that these day.

"Boring, I know I said the same thing." Miss Seiz lazily spoke, slouching near the doorway.

"No, it's not boring. It's-" I placed myself right in the middle of the room. "Perfect." Miss Seiz simply stared at me, which kinda made me feel uncomfortable. "A Miss Seiz-" I tried to reach out to her, but stop myself from interacting.

"Call me Seiz-sempai. My _real_name is Hebe Youth. Ugh... My parents name me after the daughter of-" This time it was my turn to cut in.

"Zeus and Hera!" I laugh silently to myself.

"Ah! I see you know your Greek mythology. "She said. "Well I have to get going now, but here-" She handed me a sheet of paper. "This is where your home room is. It's in the 'East Wing' of the building. Oh and here is a spare key for your room." Finally she handed me one of the keys and step outside my room. "Take as much time as you need before heading to class, kay." She smiled at me before vanishing down the hallway. This is going to be one hell of a day...

**[End of Flash Back]**

Opening the door to the class room I was relieved to see Seiz-sempai at the front of the class room. "Seiz-sempai you're my teacher." I was happy.

"Yup, that right I insisted that Roger placed you in my special class." She smiled back at me as she stood up from her desk. "Everyone listen up. This here is Alice. She will be joining are class from now on. So please be nice to her." She announced. That when I totally froze. Not even glancing up. I forgot about the other kids in the class room. From where I was standing I could hear people whispering to each other. "Alice...Why don't you say hi?" Seiz insisted. I turned to face the class, slightly looking up towards the many kids that sat in front of me. I was looking at them through the looks of my blond hair.

"H-hi!" I shyly replied. Hold my text books close to my face. They were left in my room on the desk. Most likely for today's lesson.

"You may sit where ever you like." She waved her hand out towards the desks. Looking up I notice that all of the back desk where empty. Of course that meant that I had to manuver my way through the people in front of me. I don't like it when people I don't know are near me, especially when they enter my personal space. But I had to be brave so I held onto my text books tightly and paced myself to the back of the room. I could feel people's eyes on me as I sat down in my seat. I sat next to the window about two sit behind, what look to be, a boy with blond hair. He started at me so intensively it scared me a little. "Alright everyone, turn to page 58, will be reviewing the case of the 'Texas Chainsaw'!" Seiz announce as she wrote on the choke bored. I tried to focus on class, but now the boy sitting next to the blond one was staring at me.

"She kinda cute!" The boy next to the blond spoke. He kept his voice down. Probably so the teacher didn't catch him.

"Matt you always think every girl is cute." The blond responded. So the one next to him was called Matt? I remind emotionless.

"Well excuse me!!! At least I didn't fall for a boy." He exaggerated. He seemed amused.

"Shut up!? 'Whack' it wasn't my fault that near look like a retarded little girly girl when I first meet him." The blond yelled out.

"Owww...! Why'd you hit me for Mello?" Oh! So the blond called Mello? I continued to watch them.

"For being an idiot!" Mello finished. Suddenly..."'Whack'! Oww!"

"Mello..." Seiz spoke sweetly in a kidish tone hold the text book over his head. "My class room is for learning. If you wanna plan a date with Near then can you do it after class, please." She teased him.

"What!? Like hell I'd date someone like that." His finger want flying in the other direction of the class room. Most likely trying to point to the one called 'Near', whoever he mmay be. The class was laughing and giggling suddenly. "Grrr..."

"That's what you get for not paying attention to my class. Now...SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!?" She hissed before returning to the front of the class. I couldn't resist but to laugh a little myself.

"Heeeeey, so the new girl actually alive." Matt stopped rubbing his head where he was hit. I quickly returned to my defence mode, which was hiding behind my text book. (I could still see the black bored) "Oh come on now I'm not going to hurt you. My names Matt, the good looking one of the class." He placed his hand under his chin and made an L shape with it. "And this here my best friend/boss, Mello." He pointed to him. I simply glance over my book to look over. He made an "Hmph" sound as he ignored me and continued to pay attention, soon after I did the same. After about 20 minute of reviewing Seiz-sempai finally gave of some work to do.

"Alright you bunch of whining little---I mean kids. Finish the review question at the end of chapter 3 and hand it in tomorrow. You may finish it with a partner." With that she gather up some paper and put them away at her desk, where she then work on whatever she was doing. Still in my defence mode, I decided to take a quick brake by looking out the window.

"_What in the world am I getting myself into...Well at least they can't get me here..."_I whispered to myself. Suddenly someone patted me on the shoulder. Out of fear I jump out of my sit. "Agh!" I almost shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I look up from where I was crouching to see a girl with brown pig tails. Continuing to shake. (Mello and Matt where out in the hall so they didn't notice me jump) With what little bravery I had left I manage to say something.

"What-what is it?" I ask a little shaky trying to straighten myself up.

"Hi, my name Linda and I wonder if-if you wanted to work with me on the review?" She seemed so young and cute, but looks can always be deceiving.

"Ah, Linda I see that your already trying to 'be-friend' Alice." Seiz came up behind me to help me up to my feet. "Sun, this is Linda, one of my best students. She also the kindest at this 'house'." Seiz came up behind Linda and place her hands on her shoulder. "You have nothing to fear around her." Still keeping my distance I examine her a little more. She had brown hair, _brown_ eyes and she wore a long red sleeved sweater that blended in with her badge shirt. But Seiz-sempai was right she did seem...safe.

"So...?" Linda waiting for me to reply.

"Umm....yes." I finally replied. I fix my posture a bit to make myself seem more comfortable. "I'd be happy to work with you on the review." I smiled in return. This was my first **real**smile in a long time. Linda did the same. Her smile made me feel warm and safe on the inside, which was good and rare in my situation.

"Good...class will be over in 25 mins. Try and make the best of it. Oh and Linda I was wondering if you can take the time to show Sun around the institution. She hasn't really gotten the 360 tour of this place yet." Seiz insisted.

"It would be my pleasure." Linda replied smiling. She was so cheerful. Seiz-sempai nodded in relief before returning to her desk. After words Linda and I started on the question for tomorrows hand-in. After working on the review for almost a half an hour a bell rang and kids started to rush out the doorway. I gather up things before walking to the front of the class where Linda waited happily for me. "So are you ready to go." I nodded, and with that with left the class. "So am already sure you know this but this is the 'West Wing' of the building, where all the class are held." She told me as we turned down a different hallway. "Over down in here we have Roger's Office, the Infirmary, the Library and the Cafeteria. This is where will be eating every day." She pointed out. We stop in front of the glass windows that separated us from the caf. It was a huge open area with lots of tables and chairs. In the corner of my eye was a small line up in front of where everyone orders their daily meals.

"It's so big..." I shyly said. Linda smiled and told me to continue following her. When we passed by Roger's she told me he was the head of this institution and that if I ever needed anything I could just go see him. The Library was the place to have quiet study time and to find most of your research. And the Infirmary...well we already knows what that's for. Then we turned down another hallway. This hall had many glass frames.

"This long hallway connects to 'The Common Room'. Where everyone hangs out and play. There also a grand piano inside." As Linda continued to explain to me about the room we were suddenly stopped by a strange group of girls.

"Hello _Linda!_What a beautiful day to mock those who are beneath me." I looked up to see this tall girl with long red hair and freckles. By instinct, my body literally rejected this person. I started to back away and leave Linda alone, but my feet were glued to the ground again. Suddenly I caught Linda releasing a big sigh, and then turn her frown into a smile.

"Hello Sabrina! What are you doing here? I'd thought you'd be at the caf by now." Linda throws on a fake smile. Something tells me she doesn't like this person. Linda moved her body in front of me. She seems to protect me from this person.

"Well...I was going too, but then you appeared in front of me and I thought 'perfect now I can have my fun for today'." I could definitely catch the sarcasm in her voice. She was up to something. "Oh, and who do we have here?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with..." Linda's voice started to become harder, but there was still gentleness in her voice. Sabrina's face became a little more darken. Then she was suddenly right in Linda's face.

"I'd watch what you say to me Linda, especially with that tone." I could hear the other girls behind Sabrina laughing. But I didn't like the way things were turning out to be. I had to do something...but what? "Or do you want to continue what we were playing the other day...?" Smirking very evilly she grip Linda shoulder tightly. I notice Linda wince.

"WAIT, PLEASE STOP!!!" I didn't know what came over, but I didn't like the way Sabrina was touching Linda. I reach up and grab hold of her wrist, her gaze quickly turn over to my attention.

"Ahhhh, so the quiet one has a back bone." With her other free hand she grab hold of my wrist and push me up against the glass wall. I started shaking uncontrollably. For someone that looks so...um...girly? She was pretty strong. "I like people like you..._fresh...meat!_" She whispered into my ears. I shut my right eye from the close contact of her presents. But I notice with my left eye that the girls behind Sabrina started to scatter, but from what?

"**Sabrina!**" Her head shot up from my side, turning her face toward the person calling her. "What exactly are you doing to her?" A snapping sound was made shortly after.

"Oh! Mello!" She released me and ghosted over to him. Linda came over to quickly catch me from falling. "I had a feeling you were nearby." She let her finger trace his one arm. He didn't seem to enjoy her touching him like that. He fidgets, plus her posture changed. She look ridicules like she was intoxicated or maybe this is what they called flirting. Personally I have never tried doing anything of the sort, because it just seems so silly.

"You always have 'a feeling' and usually 95% of the time you're wrong." He took a bit out of his chocolate bar as he glared down toward her.

"Oh...so 5% you believe in my abilities." She seemed to be moving in closer and closer to him.

"No...The other 5% is pretty much just dumb luck." He roughly pushed her away from himself and sidesteps out of her way. "You should get going to lunch before all the foods gone. If you don't eat you become skinnier then you are."

"Oh, Mello...I never knew you care about me." She was about to do one of those 'jump in your lovers arm' scheme before Mello stop her with his free hand that was in his pocket.

"I don't, you're more annoying then Linda..._plus if you eat less you'll become skinnier, therefore uglier and more annoying..._" He whispered the last part to himself.

"Hmph...Fine." She glanced one more time at both me and Linda. "I'll see you two later." And with that she walked away. Next to me Linda took in deep breath.

"Thank you, Mello." Placing her hand on her heart out of shear relief, she smiled back at him.

"I keep telling you to talk this over with Roger, but do you listen...**no**." He was annoyed as he took another bit. "Next time I won't help you out if she decides to 'play' with you again." Linda remained silent for awhile. Mello seem to sigh at Linda respond.

"Fine...be her punching bag." And with that he walk passed us. For a moment I thought he turn to look at me...hmm...must have been my imagination. Turning my gaze back to Linda she was shaking a little herself, but then quickly turned to her 'fake' smile. Walking up to me, she offered her hand.

"Come on! I still haven't finished showing you around." I couldn't help but smile back at her. Linda made me feel warm and happy. I acceptably took her hand in mine. As I stood back up on my feet she kinda 'groomed' me. I guess I had a little dirt on me. "There now you look good." Again she offered her hand.

"Huh?" I didn't understand what she wanted, but before I could guess she grab hold of my hand and started walking down the hallway. I felt surprise, my cheek grew warm. But for some reason I didn't want to let go. I return her respond by hold hers in return.

"Well..." She started to speak. "There's not much more to show you but the outside." We turn down, what my guess was, the last hallway. Again it was attached to 'The Common Room'. "These doors here and another in 'The Common Room' led outside where a lot of us hangout and play after classes." It was weird how this building was built. The door that led out of "The Common Room" came out to a small courtyard then there was a small opening between the building that came out to the more open area, where I assume that where everyone play.

"Why is there a small courtyard?" I asked.

"I don't really know, but a lot of the bedroom are connected to it so sometimes, after hours, some kids jump out of their windows and play outside at night. Hehehe, but a lot of the time they usually get caught so if your room on that side of the yard don't go outside at night." She giggled. I really didn't have any intention to go outside at night, but sometimes the moon mesmerizes me and I can't help but to let its glow shine on me. "But anywho, that all there is to show you. Oh and if you continue down this hallway it will led you t the washroom and then to the bedrooms." She smiled as she finished.

"Thank you...Linda." I really was thankful. I smiled in return and not to long after a bell rang. "Huh?"

"Uh oh! I'm sorry I made you miss lunch." She apologized. "And in case you're wondering that's the warning bell, which means we have five minutes to get to our last class."

"Oh...ok..." I hesitated for a moment. "Ah...you would happen to know where the art room is..."

"Oh!" Again she seemed surprised. "You have art, too?"

"Y-yes...!" I didn't know exactly how to reply. "I-is that a good thing?"

"Very. It means we have the same class together." She was so happy she grab both of my hands and bounce up and down a little. I remain motionless, but then realized that I wouldn't be alone in this class. I'd have someone to communicate with, to relieve my tension. I smiled gently at the thought. "Oh, but we better hurry to class. We wouldn't want to be late."

It's kinda weird...while we were walking to class Linda told me how the school system works around here. For example, today was a '**day 2**' which meant that we have a full day of classes, in the morning and the afternoon. Tomorrow is a '**day 1**' which means that we only have classes in the morning, and then we have the rest of the afternoon off. Linda tells me that it's meant for us to study, but a lot of the times the kids go out to play or hangout in '**The Common Room**'. So pretty much every day is a school related day, except for holidays. By the time we reach room 10, the bell rang. Opening the door, to my surprise, there was one other person I kinda knew...

"Welcome, lady's! Am happy you could join us..." The teacher welcomed happily.

"Seiz-sempei!?" I was both happy and confused. I thought teachers only teach one class each?

"Surprise to see me aren't we?" Her voice sounded amuses. I simply nodded in return. "Well...to answer your confusion. Roger's being a dumb %$#* and ask me to teach this class as well..._I can never relax while he's around_." She mumbled something else to herself, but I didn't catch. "Linda! Alice! Why don't you sit next to Kite?" Her finger pointed toward a very shady looking boy that wore a tuck.

"Ah...sure" I shyly walked over near the boy before sitting myself down next to him. He didn't look up to greet me or to just stare ...he just...sat their looking down towards the floor. Linda caught my attention by taking the seat on the other side of me.

"Now class before we begin." Seiz's gaze slowly turned over to our direction. Suddenly her expression became fierce. "**KITE!!**" She yelled as she chucked her chalk at his forehead. It reck-a-shade forcefully off him. Sending him flying off his chair.

"Woah!!" Was all he said before face planting himself against the marble floor.

"Kite...! If you wanna pass my class you're going to have to STAY AWAKE!?" Ha was...sleeping?

"Sorry! Sorry! My alarm clock woke me up **WAY** to early this morning and I was in a **BIG** rush---" Seiz suddenly cut him off.

"Save the excuses for someone who cares. For now, let start off with a little art history." Seiz-sempei word kinda trailed off into the back of my mind. I was more focus on the boy next to me. He looks to be the same age as me. Has crimson short hair that goes down to the back of his neck, though his hat was covering the rest. He had chocolate brown eyes and almost taned skin. He wore a lot of...ah...what do they call it...hip hop like clothing. He looked like he was ready for winter. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he looked up at me. I quickly looked away, embarrass, I started fiddling with my fingers.

"Hey, you OK?" Linda whispered.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." When I get nervous I fidget and I start to fiddle with my fingers. After class was over I gathered my things and walked out of class. This whole day just stressed me out. I feel kinda sleepy.

"Hey!" Linda patted my shoulder to get my attention. I just continued to walk. "Is everything all right?" She followed my pace.

"Not really. I'm just a little exhausted." We turned down into the 'East Wing' hall were my room was.

"You also look a little stress. Are you sure your, OK?" Linda decided to walk in front of me. Making me stop dead in my tracks. I looked up at her face and smiled to show I was just a little fatigue. "Here!" She ran her hand through her skirt pocket and pulled out a black bided bracelet. "This is for you." She winked at me for a moment. "I made it during art class when you weren't paying attention."

"For me?" I asked blackly. Today really was...weird.

"Hehe...yes silly. There called stress bids." She slipped the bracelet over my left wrist. "Well, actually their just normal black bids, **BUT** you can fiddle with them whenever you get stress." I held my arm high up above my head to gaze upon the new accessory I received from my...my friend? Yes, Linda was my friend. My first friend, and the best one there is.

"Thank you, Linda!" I smiled so hard my cheeks became rosy. I was really happy.

"Well, this is my stop." We stop in front of '**Room 21**'. "If you ever need to talk come to my room, kay! I'm usually in my room at this hour." She walked up to her bedroom door and opened it. "Hey! I almost forgot. What your room number?" She asked.

"Ah...7!?" I replied.

Great! Well I hope you get a good night sleep." She waved me good-bye before closing her door.

"Goodnight!" I whispered to myself. On my way down to my room I couldn't help, but play with my new bids. Without paying attention I didn't notice the hand full of kids running down the hallway. And since I'm not use to human contact I got easily knock aside. I was about to bash my head against a door, until it suddenly open. I fell hard against my back. "Oww..." I groan in pain not caring where I fell.

"Ah...excuse me?" I've heard this voice before? But I still didn't have the strength to open my eyes. "Hey!" Slowly I open them. But the person who was talking to me kinda scared me. "You know...you could knock." He stood over my right side as he nibbled at his chocolate bar.

"AH! I'm sorry!" I sat myself up quickly, but maybe a little too quickly. My back stung me hard and I whimpered in response.

"Hey, you alright?" He sounded a little concerned, but he probably didn't care. I had a good hunch way my back hurt though.

"Hey...umm...Mello! Do you have a mirror?" I know it might have been a something weird to say but I felt like something was weighing me down. But I was right; Mello gave me a strange look before answering me.

"Ye—ah! Back of my door!" I crawled over to the door. Shutting it to catch myself in my reflection. Mello curiously watch me from the side lines. I tried to steady my breath before slowly pulling up my shirt. "H-hey, hey, hey! What do you think your—" Before he could finish he spotted the bandages around my torso, but not just the bandages, but the blood as well.

"Ahhh..." I panted. "Not...good—" Before I could finish I lost conciseness.

Soft? Someone caught me? But who? What this I hear? Sound like they said "_Mello? What did you do to her?"_ Was that Roger's voice? I...can't...tell...

* * *

**Same update as before, changed her name from Sun to Alice. But I forgot to mention...if you find her name is still typed in as Sun PLEASE tell me...be much appreciated. Anyways Ciao! Please R & R! XD**


End file.
